Materno Amore
by Samstruck
Summary: A string of murders of the Supernatural origin bring the two Winchester brothers to the small town of Junction City, Kansas. But at the crime scenes, Sam and Dean find more than they bargained for. Faces from the past make an appearance and the whole case seems a lot sinister. Can they figure out what is going on before they get sucked into the vortex of evil?
1. Prologue

Materno Amore

Prologue

_Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned in this fiction belong to of them belong to the overlord Kripke and the rest are borrowed from various lore. _

_**A Special Thanks to Varsha for helping me out a lot in this fiction! Thanks luv!**_

Halloween, 2012

Stull Cemetery, Kansas.

It was a quiet, moonless and starless Halloween night. The air and the silence of the night had a sinister feel to them and it was one of the darkest of the year.

A lone, tall figure stood in front of the ruins of the old Stull Church with his hands held behind his back. He was dressed in formal attire and his face held expressions of pain, misery and longing.

The streets around the Stull Cemetery were completely deserted and the only sounds that graced the night were of the wind howling and the footsteps of another man entering the cemetery. He was comparatively of a shorter stature and wore rather casual attire. To anybody who caught a glimpse of him, he'd seem perfectly normal but for when his eyes flashed completely white.

The taller man radiated a different kind of aura. Some may find it pleasant but to the eyes of the sensitive his aura would home deeper evil.

"Father, it's so good to see you up here again!" said the man with the white eyes as he came to a stop in front of the taller man.

"You too son, How have you been Eligos?" asked the taller man as he embraced him.

"Same old, father. It isn't what it used to be two years ago, with Sam Winchester putting you back in the cage and all, it's been hard for us without you. That's why I'm here tonight. I wanted to meet you and Amaymon. Where is my brother?" said the shorter man who was called Duke Eligos to Lucifer with misery on his face.

Before Lucifer, whom Eligos called Father could answer; a figure flickered across the two men.

Unlike the features of these two, who appeared normal to some extent, the boy looked terrifying.

He had pale blue eyes, his nails were like those of a predator's and his teeth were sharper than those of a wild cat. When he barred his teeth he looked feral. He looked like a werewolf.

When the boy caught sight of Lucifer his expression changed to that of pain and longing. Tears welled in his eyes and a smile crept on his face.

"Amaymon…" was the only word on Lucifer's tongue as his eyes pooled with tears. Eligos too looked at Amaymon and smiled.

Amaymon took a small step towards the duo and the gathered tears slowly made their way down his face. As he advanced towards them a boom of a shotgun rang out in the silent night.

As the three of them paused and looked around for the source of the shot another shot rang out and this time, the shotgun shell hit the boy.

As suddenly as he arrived, Amaymon dissipated into the sinister night screaming for his father.

"NO!" screamed Lucifer with his arms reaching out for his son but all he caught was thin air.

He looked around the cemetery, fury written all over his features, searching for the person who shot his boy. He found a man standing all the way across the cemetery with a smoking shotgun in his hand. As his eyes met the man's, he staggered behind in a failed attempt to get away from Lucifer.

Lucifer shrieked at the man with the fury of Hell.

"How dare you shoot my son? How dare you stop me from meeting Amaymon?" and with a flick of his wrist he snapped the man's neck.

After that, his expressing turned to one of weariness and fatigue. He had waited for a whole year to meet his son again but all of that had been destroyed by a mere mortal with no sense of who he was messing with.

"Bring my son back to life, Eligos. I can't see him suffer any more! Lucifer's son will not suffer!Raise Amaymon from the dead before the next Halloween night, son. That'd be the way to show me your gratitude." He said, before vanishing with a flicker too.

Now only Duke Eligos was left standing in the cemetery. He sighed as Lucifer too vanished and looked at Amaymon's head stone in the corner of the Stull Cemetery.

"I'll bring him back, Father. By the next Halloween at this time, Amaymon will be alive" he promised to himself and to the now absent Lucifer and walked into the dark of the night.

_TBC…._

_**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! This is actually one of my favorite ones! If you guys have any queries concerning the lore I used in this fiction feel free to ask. **_

_**And "Materno Amore" means "Mother's Love" in Latin**_

_**And please review people!**_

_**Reviews=Love **_

~Samstruck


	2. Chapter 1

Materno Amore

Chapter-1

_Disclaimer:I don't own Sam or Dean or Baby! They all belong to the overlord Kripke! Though, I'd love to steal 'em!_

_**Again! Thanks Varsha for the 'Boop' Idea!**_

_1 month later…_

_Topeka, Kansas. _

Another successful hunt! A nasty poltergeist who loved flinging the 200 odd pounds of the two Winchesters around.

After countless flings, bangs, crashes and groans Dean finally found the bones of the very annoying Fletcher Barnes in the backyard of the abandoned house and put that sucker down.

But this time, the youngest Winchester couldn't offer his condolences to the poor, unfortunate soul who got irritating because he was busy singing 'Hallelujah' inside the house.

That brings us to our current situation. In a shady motel room in Topeka, Kansas, Dean sat with his head held in his hands while Sam decided that he was very happy and was singing "If you're happy and you know it" at 3am in the morning!

"If you're happy and you know, clap your hands" and he claps his hands, "if you're happy and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands" and he claps his hands one last time and bursts out laughing.

"Sammy, can you please stop your karaoke and get back to bed?" asks a really weary Dean, "You've been bouncing around and singing for hours dude! It's 3 am!"

When Sam finally stops and looks at Dean, he thinks, maybe Sam's karaoke has finally ended! But when he giggles after a minute and resumes his interrupted bouncing, he loses it!

"Alright Sasquatch! That's enough, If you don't quit right now and get back to bed, I'm gonna knock you out and drag you here! And I don't care if your concussion worsens!" says Dean, flailing his arms in frustration.

Before burning away to nothing, little miss Fletcher awarded Sam with a concussion for his troubles. At first, Dean was extremely afraid that Sam would start seeing Lucifer again or worse, hallucinate of his time in Hell but thankfully all he did was sing 'Hallelujah'. That was four hours ago. After hauling his Sasquatch of a brother to the Impala, then to their motel room, the real fun began. Oh what fun! Dean got away with a few bruised ribs and Sam, with a concussion and a couple of lacerations on his hands.

Dean treated his injuries and Sam's after taking a shower and gave him a few pain pills to knock him out but he refused to take some himself as he had to keep track of Sam's concussion on an hourly basis. Sam too refused to take his pills and started fussing but Dean somehow manhandled him into taking them.

But those pills never offered instant relief. They always took some time to kick in and Sam, being a gigantor needed extra time. That led to the hours of fun for Dean.

He had managed to get Sam under the covers a little while later but it didn't stay that way for long.

As soon as he turned off the lights and crashed on his bed Sam had started chuckling. At first he ignored them, thinking maybe it's the pills talking, Sam being a lightweight and all, but a while later he couldn't. Cause Sam's occasional chuckles had turned into full blown laughing fits. He had turned on his back, turned the night lamp on and stared at Sam who had moved from his position from under the covers and had started bouncing around.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he had asked, in a sleep deprived state of mind.

"I'm happy Dean!" was the over enthusiastic reply he'd received.

It was then that his karaoke sessions had begun. It was amusing at first. The guy who'd saved the world, had been locked up in a cage in Hell with two angry archangels, had been brought back to life again and had his head broken very soon after, being reduced to one with child-like mentality by a mere concussion that wasn't too severe.

But it didn't stay amusing for long. Soon after Sam finished singing five of his extremely emo songs Dean had begged Sam to quit his braying and get back to bed, but Sam had just ignored him and continued his heartfelt singing!

And that's how a moderately patient Dean's patience snapped like a rubber band!

As Sam showed no sign of ending the karaoke, Dean got off his place by Sam's bed, trudged to Sam, grabbed him by his nape and forcefully dragged him to bed.

Sam fussed and threw a tantrum at being dragged to bed like a toddler, refusing to abide by his bedtime rules.

Dean pushed him down and straddled his arms and legs. Sam threw punches and kicked out for a while but then the pills finally started to kick in and Sam got drowsy. He stopped struggling and just as Dean was about to let go of him, Sam finally spoke some words that were not in a song.

"Dean, lean down a bit" and Dean did as he was told and stared at Sam with confusion written all over his face.

That's when Sam squeezed Dean's nose and said "Boop!"

Dean rolled his eyes; smacked Sam on the back of his head and with dead feet went over to his bed and crashed.

For the next few hours he got up and woke Sam up to check on his concussion occasionally. After the final check he let go of consciousness and resigned into a dreamless sleep.

The next time Dean woke up, the rays from the afternoon Sun were streaming through the window of their motel room.

He turned towards Sam's bed and found him sprawled out on his stomach with his face smothered into the pillow. He got up, took care of grooming himself and taking a shower and exited the bathroom with a gush of steam behind him.

He walked over to Sam who was drooling onto his pillow case and was snoring lightly. He smiled teasingly at the sight and woke Sam up with a grand gesture.

"Rise and shine princess!" he screamed into Sam's ear and Sam bolted upright on his bed and looked around with glassy, unfocused eyes. When he caught sight of Dean grinning like a loon next to his bed he groaned. It was going to be a looooong day!

_TBC_

_Please review guys! Reviews= Love!_

_~Samstruck_


	3. Chapter 2

Materno Amore

Chapter-2

_**Disclaimer: The Winchesters and Baby belong to the overlord Kripke, though I'd love to steal 'em!**_

_**Thank You SPNxBookworm for Beta'ing this chapter.**_

"Get out of my face Dean!" said Sam, pushing Dean's grinning mug away.

"Well sleeping beauty finally graced us with her presence! How nice!" was the smug reply he got out of him.

Sam swung his gangly legs off his bed and shut the bathroom door on Dean's face and went in to take a shower.

10 minutes later he came out of the bathroom and found Dean on the motel room's chair with the laptop propped open on the table. He took a seat across from him and snagged one of the coffee cups that lay near him.

"Job?" he asked pointing towards the laptop screen.

"Probably. Guy found mutilated in an alleyway in Junction City, Kansas. Multiple organs missing and he was the second guy found in this way in over two weeks and in a two block radius." said Dean taking a sip of coffee from his cup.

"So pack up?" asked Sam cautiously, catching Dean's not-so-good mood.

"Whoa kojack! Ease the wagon! You tortured me last night! So, first you're gonna get me some food!" snapped Dean.

"Torture? Dean, what happened last night? The last thing I remember is the poltergeist flinging me towards that china cabinet and then, waking up now" said Sam trying hard to think back on the events after that incident.

"Yeah, and that's where you earned your concussion. And then I had to drag you to the Impala. Then you sang and danced for nearly five hours and you even squeezed my nose and said 'Boop'! So yeah, that's torture!" said Dean.

A blush crept across Sam's cheeks as Dean retold last night's events. He grabbed his wallet and his jacket and bailed out the door in embarrassment.

He bought Dean a bacon cheese burger with extra onions, fries and two different flavors of pie! After all, he had to please Dean so that he doesn't start black mailing him.

He got himself a sandwich and a slice of pie and left the diner.

When he entered the motel room again, he found Dean sniffing around for food. As soon as he caught sight of the bags of food in Sam's hands he gave a mega watt smile. He cleared the table and brought out the beers as Sam set up the food.

Dean savored each and every bite of his food and smiled as he saw the different flavors of pie! Sam's eyes widened at his expression and he secured his share of pie immediately. Dean gave Sam a huge, girly smile and dug in.

Sam took his pie to his bed as he was scared that Dean would finish his own soon and dig into Sam's after that.

After desert Dean grinned at Sam.

"Dude, you're creeping me out! What's with all these freaky smiles?" asked Sam.

Again dean grinned at that. "Sammy, I haven't had such wonderful food in months! I…"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Sam spoke up. "Dude! You are completely inducing a chick flick moment here!"

"Shut up! You had to ruin the moment, hadn't you? I was just trying to be grateful! Now pack up, we leave in 30!" snapped Dean.

Half an hour later the Winchesters were all packed up and driving off towards Grand Central with AC/DC blazing through the speakers!

_TBC…._

_And here goes another chapter._

_The plot's gonna get antsy from the next chapter so gear up!_

_Review pls!_

_~Samstruck_


End file.
